Tender Loving Care
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Roman learns the true meaning of TLC. one-shot. slash.


I've slacked off on the one-shots lately. Between me and my husband taking care of my brother's 4 kids while his wife had their 5th, then me getting the flu, it's been hectic. Should be getting back on track now though. :)

Roman Reigns laid back on the bed, stripped down to his pants, with an icepack on his face. He'd taken a hard bump over the announcers' table. Yeah, they'd practiced the move but he'd really gotten hurt. And god knows he'd be more hesitant about a bump like that in the future.

Then again, with the Rumble coming up and his planned push to main event status, how was that going to work. The so-called dissension between him and Dean hurt his head and his heart. He hated that they had to part ways as a faction. He loved Dean and Seth so deeply that there were a few nights after his lovers were asleep that he had cried himself to sleep.

"Hey there."

Roman moved the icepack, his vision blurry as he looked up to see his two-toned lover standing above him. Seth gently sat beside the big man, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He cupped the man's face, his thumb running over his cheek.

Roman closed his eyes again, too tired to keep them open. He didn't know if he had a concussion or not but the doc gave him a clean bill of health. The blaring headache wasn't helping his sadness over the end of the Shield.

The Samoan reached out and pulled Seth down to lay beside him. With a sigh, Seth cuddled into Roman's side, his arm over his chest. Roman tended to keep his feelings and emotions hidden as much as he could but this time, he let them come to the forefront. He let out a sob as the tears rolled out of his eyes. Seth turned his head, surprised to see the big man in such a state.

"Why does this have to happen?" he cried.

"What?" Seth answered softly.

"Why do they have to break us up? We're so dominating, so powerful, so over. It's been such a great year... and the tag titles... and Dean with the US belt... and us and being together and..." he trailed off as the tears overwhelmed him.

Seth felt the bed dip and looked up to see his other lover Dean Ambrose climb onto the bed, also wrapping his arms around Roman.

"Shh, it'll be okay love. We can still travel together and room together..."

"But they're splitting us up!" he wailed, his hair becoming soaked from his falling tears.

Dean looked at Seth, shrugging his shoulders. He also wasn't used to this side of his Samoan lover. He was the one who kept it all in. He was the strong one, physically and emotionally. Finally, they both decided to let Roman cry, get all his pent up emotions out. If he kept it in, it would just fester until it made his spirit sick. As much as it might not be 'manly', he needed it. Seth himself was an emotional man, very vocal, wore his feelings on his sleeve and his face.

Both men rubbed Roman's bare chest to soothe him. It took nearly 20 minutes, but finally, Roman's tears tapered off. He wiggled an arm free to wipe at his eyes, which were red and itchy now.

"Put that icepack back on your eye, love," Dean said softly. "It'll keep the puffiness down."

"I don't care!" the big man cried. "I know things have to change to move up in our careers but it just hurts so much! It killed me to spear you!"

Dean slid a hand up around his face, resting his face on Roman's. "I know baby. I know. I wish things didn't have to change but think about it: we've been together as a team for longer than a lot of other teams. We haven't added and been overshadowed like in the NWO. He haven't screwed up and been released like Mexicools. We're still here, over a year later."

Seth picked up the conversation. "We are usually the first match on a PPV. And how many times have the crowd chanted 'this is awesome' because of what we do?"

Silence followed. Roman knew his lovers were right. Each of their points were valid. As usual, they both were the voice of reason. He moved his arms around his boys, holding them close to him.

Roman's eyes still watered a little, but he was much calmer now. He knew they had to split. They had to evolve as superstars, as wrestlers. He hated that he'd be feuding with Dean too. He was supposed to come out on top in that feud but it still killed a part of him to have to fight his lover. Sure they'd had matches in FCW and Dean had a long-standing bitter feud with Seth but this was different. They weren't this close back then, they weren't lovers back then.

Roman closed his eyes, itchy and achy as they were, and let his mind drift back...

"Here is your winner... Leakee!"

The man soon to be known as Roman Reigns entered the shared dressing room backstage. He glanced up to see Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose quietly conversing on the other side of the room. He removed his boots, knee and elbow pads and headed off to the shower, remembering to grab a towel and body wash.

Roman entered the shower room, removing his trunks, taking his body wash, and stepping under the steaming hot water. He groaned deep in his throat at the feel of the water. He stood for endless minutes, letting the liquid just cascade down over him.

The match was a good one. He was now the number one contender to the FCW heavyweight title. He knew he probably wouldn't win it. He was a rookie after all. But he'd been a lifelong athlete. His father Sika, his uncle Afa, cousins the Rock, Rikishi, his family was a wrestling dynasty. He had a lot of live up to.

It made him angry when he'd hear all these snide remarks about his family calling in favors for him. He was good, he knew that. He was honing his skills all the time. His matches constantly proved it. He wasn't just brute force, he was a good technical wrestler too.

Roman heard the sound of voices and opened his eyes to see Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose enter the shower area. He looked away as he saw Dean lean in to passionately kiss Seth. He didn't have a problem with men kissing; he himself was loose with his orientation. He just hadn't been with anyone in a while.

But god, it seemed like every time he noticed Dean and Seth, one of them had their tongue down the other's throat. It's almost like they were doing it on purpose. He shook his head and finished washing himself over. He ignored the image of Seth humping Dean and left the room after wrapping his towel around himself.

A while later, Roman was unlocking the door of his home in Pensacola. Sure he could have waited until he got home to shower but he was sweaty and the last thing he wanted was to drip sweat all over his car's interior. He dropped his gym bag near the front door, slipping off his shoes and heading inside.

He was in the kitchen, contemplating what to drink when he heard the doorbell ring. Confused, he headed back to the door. He was surprised to see Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins standing there. They both raised their hands.

"We brought pizza and beer," Seth said.

Roman grinned and let the men in. They toed off their shoes and entered the living room. Dean cleared off the coffee table and set the pizza boxes down.

"I didn't know what kind of pizza you liked so I got one with the works and one meat lovers'," Dean said.

"Either or," Roman responded. He smoothed his hair back over his head, pulling out an elastic to tie it back.

Seth flopped on the couch, leaving space to one side for Roman. Dean sat on the floor, opening the pizza boxes, taking a slice and stuffing it into his mouth. Roman stared as Dean, in short order, got rid of two more slices.

"Stop being a pig, Dean!" Seth admonished.

"Oink oink baby," Ambrose replied with a wink.

Roman rolled his eyes at their antics, even with a smile on his face. Soon they were shooting the breeze, talking about everything and nothing. Somehow or other, the color of Seth's underwear was being discussed, much to the man's embarrassment. Dean and Seth went back and forth, even started a mock shoving match when Seth all of a sudden turned to Roman and kissed him hard. Shocked, Roman did nothing as Seth wrapped his arms around the bigger man, his tongue spearing into the Samoan's mouth. Roman then started to struggle until Dean came up behind him, kissing his neck, his arms going around Roman's waist. Then the big man sunk into it...

Present-day Roman sat up on the bed, burying his head in his hands. Seth and Dean thought he was crying again by his stance, but a moment later, Roman pulled his hands away.

"What are you thinking, Rome?" Seth asked.

The Samoan remained silent for several minutes, only the sounds of his breathing filling the room.

"I was just remembering how our relationship began. You came to my house with pizza and beer and kissed me out of nowhere."

Seth smiled in remembrance. He too thought about that day often. He and Dean had been together since the previous year, oddly enough, hooking up during their bitter feud in FCW. Seth just thought Dean was so smug, so full of himself, so confident. Thought the man's ego was a little out of control. Until he got a taste of him. Literally.

Dean's voice broke him out of his inner monologue. "You need to stop thinking right now. You need a big time motherfuckin' distraction."

Roman turned his head. Before he had a chance to say anything, Dean wrapped his hand around the big man's chest and pulled him back on the bed.

"Seth, get the cuffs."

Roman started to struggle as Dean slapped a hand over Roman's mouth.

"The gag too."

The Samoan needed a distraction and quick. The only time that really ever happened was when he completely surrendered to his doms. And every time, he always fought tooth and nail before giving in.

Roman muffled protests under Dean's hand, fighting to get up. Seth was back and binding him with the titanium cuffs, then the two men pulled Roman up to attach him to the headboard. Dean removed his hand, and immediately Roman's swearing started.

"What the fuck! Let me out of these damn things. Now!"

Seth smirked and left a smack across the Samoan's face. His mouth fell open in shock, allowing Seth to push the ball-gag into the big man's mouth. Reigns continued to struggle, laying his head back and letting out a howl. He tried to push the ball out of his mouth but the strap around his head was too damn tight.

Reigns whimpered as he realized he had no choice but to go along with this. He moved his legs wildly to try to prevent Seth and Dean from removing his pants. Finally, Dean kneeled on Roman's lower legs, allowing Seth to pull the pants and underwear down.

Dean moved up to straddle Reigns' thighs, while the two-toned man stripped Roman completely naked. Ambrose rubbed himself against Roman's cock, forcing him to harden. The long haired man swore beneath the gag, growling and thrashing about, trying to dislodge his short-haired lover from his lap.

Ambrose leaned forward and left another smack on Roman's face. "Enough of that, Rome. You know I mean it. Or do I have to get out the cat."

Reigns laid his head back. No he didn't want the cat. Not tonight. He just looked up as Dean pulled his tight black shirt off, followed by unzipping his pants. He slid his hand in and started to pump his own cock.

Seth then snaked a hand around Dean's chest, tweaking a nipple before sliding his hand down to affix a cockring on Reigns' straining member. Roman didn't even protest now. He knew it was futile. He was bound and gagged. And those cuffs were not easy to break. God knows he'd tried.

"So, you with us, Roman?" Dean asked, his face deceptively calm.

Roman nodded once.

"Good. Seth, would you like to go first tonight or second?"

Seth's smirk was positively sinful. "I'll let ya know."

Roman turned his head to see Seth, now as naked as he was, sitting back in a chair that he pulled out from the wall. He spread his legs as wide as possible and slowly fisted his erection, his thumb rubbing over the tip. He brought his thumb to his mouth, moaning as he licked the precum from his digit.

"Got a taste of that mouth for me," Dean asked.

Seth rose up and neared Ambrose, taking his mouth in a carnal kiss, his tongue probing every inch of his mouth. Rollins' hands cupped Dean's face, his erection nudging Ambrose's side, leaving a trail of precum there. When Seth retook his seat, Dean wiped his hand over that spot on his side and brought it to his mouth, savoring his taste.

Rollins settled back in the chair, legs wide, arms resting on the chair's arms, his erection standing proudly as he watched Dean start to massage Roman's pecs, his long fingers pressing down, drawing moans out of their sub. He picked up a tube of flavored oil Seth had laid on the bed, covering his hands and resuming his massage of Roman. He ran his hands down over Reigns' stomach, then wrapped them around his trapped erection.

Roman's eyes closed, the sensations flowing through him like an intravenous drug. He tried to thrust his hips up but Dean had him held down too tightly. Ambrose climbed off of Reigns to remove the rest of his clothing, then got back on the bed, this time holding Roman's ankles down. He leaned over and began licking up Reigns' thick strong thighs.

"Oh yeah, Dean, that's right."

Ambrose turned his head to see Seth lazily stroking his erection before returning to his task. Dean parted the Samoan's thighs, dragging his tongue around the base of his cock, over the ring, and licking a path up the underside before taking the head in his mouth, sucking hard on the crown.

Roman moaned loudly, trying to thrust his hips up into Dean's mouth but again, Ambrose held him down, lowering his mouth until Reigns' entire cock was in his mouth and down his throat.

"Baby, that's so hot," Seth called out.

Dean moaned around Roman's cock, his lips tightening, putting more pressure in place. His fingers grasped the Samoan's hips, the nails digging in, making Roman groan. His head thrashed back and forth, his chest heaving, sweat pouring.

After a few more minutes, Dean pulled off of Roman, standing up to circle around the foot of the bed. With a smirk, he beckoned Seth over and handed him the cat– a cat o' nine tails. Seth took the whip and gently slapped it against Roman's chest and abs. At first there was no reaction until Rollins increased his strength behind the smacks. Roman's head went back, guttural moans coming from his bound mouth. Any other person would think he was in severe pain but Reigns' restrained cock was throbbing, oozing precum, his hips thrusting wildly.

Dean pushed Roman's legs up to expose his hole, leaning down to lick at the pucker. He grinned feeling the Samoan's body shudder, leading him to probe his hole more insistently. He used his shoulders to brace the big man's legs and his hands to part Roman's cheeks more.

After a few minutes, Seth finally laid the cat aside, rounding the bed to watch Dean rimming the restrained Samoan. He popped a finger into his own mouth, wetting it thoroughly as he lowered himself next to Dean. As Ambrose licked and sucked at Roman's hole, Seth briefly pushed the finger inside their sub's tight ass.

Rollins then moved to straddle Roman's chest, his naked ass nearly in Reigns' face. The bound man moaned, wanting to bury his face there. Seth held Roman's legs, bracing his arms under the man's knees, leaving him open wide for Dean's probing mouth.

"Huck! Huck!" Roman groaned beneath the gag.

Seth reached behind himself and released the gag from Roman's mouth. The Samoan took in lungfuls of air before reaching up and burying his tongue in Seth's ass.

"Oh yeah baby, lick my ass!"

Seth moved back a little and Roman pushed his tongue in more, breaching the two-toned man's entrance. As Reigns' probed Rollins' ass, Ambrose reached over and rolled a condom on Seth's erection, drizzling lubricant on him afterwards.

Rollins suddenly moved away from Roman's sinful tongue, climbing off his chest and circling around him, his own body pushing Reigns' legs until they were almost parallel with his prone form. Then without preamble, he slid his cock into Roman's ass, not stopping until he was balls deep.

Roman whimpered, in ecstasy of having Seth inside him again. Seth thrust into his Samoan lover slowly at first, moaning himself when he felt Dean slipping a finger into Roman's hole.

"Just stop, Seth. Just for a sec."

Rollins stopped moving, his cock deep inside Roman. Dean leaned forward and licked at Seth's hole before leaning back, covering himself with a condom and lubricant. Going up to his knees, Ambrose kissed Seth's back and slowly pushed his cock into Roman's already full ass. He held himself still, the grip on his cock incredible.

Roman was near delirium. Very rarely did both his lovers take him at the same time but every time they did, it nearly blew his mind. He could not even form words, syllables or even thoughts when he was so full of his loves.

Reigns cried out as Seth and Dean alternated their thrusts into him. Soon though, they were pounding him hard, and there was never a point when he didn't have a cock in him. The sensations so overwhelmed him that soon, he passed out.

Seth and Dean continued thrusting, knowing their lover would come to soon. After all, he hadn't even reached his orgasm yet. Rollins cried out, tingles careening up his spine, signaling his impending release. Dean stopped moving as Seth thrust wildly, then came so hard he saw stars. Ambrose held onto Rollins' hips, laying kisses on his lower back as he came down from his high.

As Seth pulled out of Roman, Reigns started to awaken. He saw that Rollins was beside him now, nearly asleep after his orgasm. Seth removed the used condom and disposing of it before laying back down next to Roman, kissing him softly. Dean continued pounding into Roman, the sound of flesh on flesh loud in the room. He reached down and removed the big man's cock ring, stroking him furiously. Two seconds later, Roman shot his load all over his belly, his tunnel grasping Dean's cock hard. Dean's hips were flush against Roman's ass when he released his load into the condom, having give it to the sensation when Reigns clamped down on him.

A few minutes later, Dean very slowly pulled from Roman's lax body. He grimaced slightly at the sight of blood on the condom. They'd been too rough with their sub again. He disposed of the condom, going to the bathroom for a few wet cloths. He used one to clean himself, tossing one to Seth. Then he gently cleaned Roman's hole while Seth cleaned the cum from Reigns' belly. After they were all clean, Dean took the cloths, threw them into the hamper in the bathroom before returning to the room, laying on the other side of his and Seth's sub.

Ambrose laid a gentle kiss on Roman's mouth. Reigns' mouth curled up slightly, kissing him back. Seth also placed a kiss on the Samoan's mouth, wrapping his arms around the big man.

"Feel better now, sweet?" Seth asked.

"Hmmm... yes." Roman's voice was sleep-laden.

"You understand now?" Dean asked. "Even if we split professionally does not mean we split personally. You're stuck with us baby."

"Yes, Dean. I get it. I think I just needed the reminder."

Roman smiled as Seth pulled a blanket over the three of them. He felt like his world had realigned itself. Everything was fine again. As long as Seth and Dean were in his life, everything was perfect.


End file.
